Receso de Primavera
by Jazzieloo
Summary: El club de música ligera pasa las vacaciones de primavera en una cabaña de troncos en el bosque. ¿Cómo va a Ritsu y Mio tarifa? no es bueno en resúmenes, bleh. Theres cosas después de las vacaciones de primavera también ... su sorta roto. Es todo sobre la base de lo que tengo ganas de escribir en el momento
1. Chapter 1

No me pertenece K-ON, K-en los personajes, la música K-On, o la música se utiliza en esta ficción.  
Un agradecimiento especial a bcbb1d5d para trasladar esto al español: 3  
(He usado Google para traducir esa parte, así que perdónenme si no)

xx

xx

xx

"¡Woo! ¡Finalmente estamos aquí!" Gritó Ritsu, extendiendo sus brazos. Miró por encima del pequeño acantilado al bosque por debajo de ellas. "El campo seguro que es un lugar bien visto, ¿no?"

"Sí, lo es. Este lugar se ve realmente tranquilo. Tal vez podamos practicar algo." Dijo Mio, poniendo su mano sobre sus ojos para tapar el sol.

"Aw, Mio, ¿por qué eres tan aguafiestas?" Ritsu hizo un mohín.

"Tal vez sólo deberías ponerte seria en las cosas alguna vez." Mio replicó.

"Yo, personalmente, estoy de acuerdo con Mio. Deberíamos practicar algo, aunque sólo sea un poco." Dijo Azusa, mirando un poco hacia abajo.

"¡No! ¡No te vayas al lado oscuro, Azu-nya!" Gritó Yui, cerca de agarrar a Azusa desde atrás.

"¿Por qué demonios soy el lado oscuro?" Dijo Mio, enojada.

"Puedo verlo ahora," dijo Ritsu, con una ridícula cara seria. "Darth Mio, ¿huh? Vistiendo un traje negro, y una gran armadura negra. Mio podría hacer que funcione, está definitivamente a medio camino para serlo." Ritsu la miró, Mio estaba vestida con una falda negra y una chaqueta negra.

"¿Te estás volviendo emo, o algo?" Ritsu dijo con una ceja levantada.

"¡Cállate! Mio dijo, pegándole a Ritsu por detrás de la cabeza. "Sólo me puse algo de ropa esta mañana, ¡no noté el color!"

"Pero si piensas en eso, podrías ser una muy atractiva Darth, si intentaras. Me refiero a que puedo verte totalmente con el traje negro, y tu sable de luz roja. Botas altas y unos shorts muy cortos. Darth Vater, Darth Maul, el Sith gritando _'¡Quítatelo, Darth Mio!' _¡Puedo verlo ahora! Oh, pero claro, yo estaría en algún lugar del público. De hecho, estoy pensando que no te dejaría. Nop, ¡tú nunca te desnudarás para hombres extraños!" Ritsu dijo, tocando con su dedo su mentón. A Mio le costó todo no pegarle en ese momento. Ritsu se volteó y le dio a Mio un vistazo con brillo sospechoso. Mio dio un paso hacia atrás, un poco asustada por la mirada.

"¿Sabes Mio?, ¡podrías ser una súper stripper! ¡Tendrás que hacerlo para mí alguna vez! ¡Estaré esperándolo!" Dijo Ritsu, con los dos pulgares arriba.

Se ganó otro golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"Enserio no sabes cuándo callarte, ¿cierto?" Dijo Mio, enojada. Cambió su atención a Tsumugi, quien sonreía felizmente. "Entonces, ¿Dónde está el lugar en donde nos alojaremos?"

"Oh, un pequeño transporte vendrá a por nosotros pronto." Dijo Mugi, sonriendo.

"Está bien, ¿entonces sólo esperaremos acá?" Preguntó Mio.

"Sip. Por favor espera un poquito, vendrá pronto." Dijo Mugi.

"¡Agh, pero yo no quiero esperar! ¿Dónde está el carro?" Dijo Ritsu, caminando peligrosamente cerca de la carretera. Mio la trajo de vuelta.

"¡Oye! ¿Quieres que te atropellen?" Mio dijo, aunque se veía preocupada.

"Um, ¿Ritsu?" Dijo Mugi.

"¿Si?"

"No iremos en carro." Dijo Mugi, un poco avergonzada.

"Bueno, tu dijiste transporte _pequeño_. ¿Iremos a caballo?" Dijo Ritsu.

"Bueno… cuando digo transporte pequeño… M-Me refiero a…" Mugi titubeó un poquito. "Em, yo les dije que no exageraran, pero mi padre insistió, entonces él… está mandando…"

De repente hubo un fuerte ruido cortante sobre ellas. Todas las chicas del club de música ligera miraron hacia arriba para ver un enorme helicóptero negro.

"Oh…" Dijo Ritsu. "¡No sé por qué esperé menos de Mugi-chan!"

"¡Lo siento chicas! ¡Dije que nada excesivo pero ellos insistieron!" Mugi arrugó sus cejas.

El helicóptero se acercó tanto que no podían escucharse entre ellas. Se subieron y abrocharon sus cinturones de seguridad. Todo el tiempo, Mio miró hacia abajo y se aferró del brazo de Ritsu ansiosamente. Finalmente aterrizaron en el medio del bosque. Había una gran cabaña rodeada por una larga cerca de madera. Tenía un techo rojo brillante, que no podía ignorarse… si ibas en helicóptero.

"¡Fue muy divertido! ¡Llévanos de nuevo a algún lugar, Mugi-chan!" Dijo Yui.

"Hubiera sido más divertido si cierta persona no hubiera estado cortando la circulación de mi brazo" Dijo Ritsu mirando a Mio con la esquina de su ojo.

"Uh ¡L-Lo siento!" Dijo Mio "Es sólo que…. Estábamos muy alto y pues…"

"Está bien, Mio. ¡Sé que le temes a las alturas!" Dijo Ritsu, dándole palmaditas en su espalda juguetonamente.

"¡Cállate!" Dijo Mio.

"Em, ¿deberíamos entrar?" Preguntó Mugi, señalando desde adelante la puerta.

"¡Sí, vamos!" Dijo Ritsu, irrumpiendo con un salto en la cabaña.

"¡Vamos, Azu-nya!" Dijo Yui, tomando la mano de Azusa y corriendo a la cabaña.

Mio suspiró, y caminó hacia adentro de la casa, al lado de Mugi.

"Ellas realmente tienen mucha energía, ¿no es verdad?" Mugi dijo, llevando la misma sonrisa de siempre.

"Creo que es bueno para las personas como ellas. Si no tuvieran tanta energía, probablemente sólo comerían papas de paquete y verían televisión." Dijo Mio. Se imaginó a una Ritsu gorda y a una Yui gorda compartiendo un gran paquete de papas en un cuarto oscuro viendo algún show de esos viejos de cuando la televisión era de madera .Se rió un poquito, y Mugi le dio una mirada cuestionadora. Mio sólo movió su cabeza y sonrió.

.

-Más tarde aquella noche-

.

" Aaaaaah, "Dijo Ritsu, hundiéndose en el interior de la bañera. "Esto se siente genial."

"Estoy sorprendida de que realmente practicaron hoy, chicas. Estoy orgullosa de ustedes, enserio." Dijo Mio. "Por una vez, merecen tomarse un descanso".

" Aw, Mio-chan, eres muy mala con nosotras. ¡Trabajamos duro todo el tiempo!" Discutió Ritsu.

"¿Dime alguna otra ocasión… además de ésta?" Dijo Mio, levantando una ceja.

"Bueno… tú sabes esa otra vez, ¡en la sala de música!" Dijo Ritsu, chasqueando sus dedos.

Mio golpeó su cabeza. El cuerpo de Ritsu flotó en el agua, vapor saliendo de su cuerpo.

"Uh, Mio-chan, creo que fuiste un poco lejos esta vez." Dijo Azusa.

"¡Y qué si está muerta!" Gritó Yui. Lentamente se acercó hasta Ritsu y pinchó su cuerpo con el dedo. Cuando no se movió, Yui se volteó con lágrimas. "¡Mio-chan! ¡La mataste!"

"¡No lo hice!" Dijo Mio. "Venga, Ritsu, deja de bromear. Hay un límite de cuánto puedes molestarnos"

Unos segundos después pasaron y ella no volvió en sí. Mio se empezó a preocupar y la revolcó levemente.

"¿Ritsu? ¿Estás bien?" Dijo Mio.

"¡_**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHR**_!" Ritsu saltó al aire, salpicando agua sobre las otras cuatro chicas Se volteó, sus flequillos cayendo sobre sus ojos y miró a Mio. "**¡He venido desde la muerte y tendré revancha contra mi asesina!"**

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Gritó Mio. "¡Ya basta, Ritsu! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!"

Yui se aferró a Azusa, con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras que Mugi sólo se sentó en el baño sonriendo.

"¿Sabes, Ricchan? Con tu flequillo abajo te ves algo aterradora. Tu flequillo es realmente largo, ¿no?" Dijo Yui, sin separarse de Azusa. A Azusa no parecía molestarle mucho, ya se había acostumbrado.

"Estaba pensando en cortarlo próximamente, de hecho." Dijo Ritsu, levantando su flequillo. "A veces no me dejan ver."

"Te hacen ver como si fueras un personaje aprehensivo." Dijo Azusa. "Como un pervertido raro."

"¡Escuchaste eso! ¡Ella me acaba de llamar pervertida! ¡Devuelve el ataque, Mio! ¡Ve!" Dijo Ritsu, haciendo una pose rara.

"¿Por qué debería?" Dijo Mio, levantando una ceja. "Ella tiene razón."

"¡Oye! ¡No soy una pervertida!" Ritsu arrugó su ceño, y Mio pensó por un momento que había ganado. Después Ritsu sonrió." Eso significa que estás saliendo con una pervertida… ¡y eso debe hacerte una pervertida a ti también! O es eso, o tú solo quieres un _poco_."

"¡No! ¡Eso es- uh- No!" Dijo Mio, sin poder responderle con algo bueno. Se puso profundamente roja.

"¡Ven aquí, nena! ¡Déjame molestarte un poco más!" Dijo Ritsu, dándose un clavadito hacia Mio. Mio se movió hacia un lado y Ritsu se dio en la cabeza con el borde del baño.

"¡Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Dijo Ritsu, frotándose su cabeza.

"Eso es lo que consigues." Dijo Mio.

"Un personaje sospechoso en verdad…" Dijo Yui.

"Estoy de acuerdo, completamente senpai." Dijo Azusa.

"Lo que es más sospechoso es su novia. ¿Qué está haciendo con un personaje tan sospechoso?" Dijo Mugi.

¡PUEDO OÍRTE!" Gritó Mio. El agua a su alrededor parecía que empezaba a hervir, mientras sus ojos brillaron rojos.

"¡Whoa! ¡Una repentina y peligrosa bestia ha sido liberada! ¡Huyan todos a las colinas! ¡No olviden a los niños! ¡Los niños!" Gritó Ritsu, corriendo por el baño en círculos.

"¡De qué hablas!" Gritó Mio. "¡Cállate, me estás dando dolor de cabeza! ¡Me voy a la cama!" Mio se salió del baño, el agua saliéndose por el borde. El resto de chicas se quedaron calladas. Mio estaba por salirse del cuarto cuando notó el silencio. Miró hacia atrás y todas observaban a Ritsu, que estaba mirando fijamente a Mio con brillos en sus ojos.

"¿Q-Q-Qué?" Tartamudeó.

"¿Sabes?... ¡Tienes un cuerpo fabuloso! ¡Te doy un diez! Dijo Ritsu, levantando todos sus dedos. Una botella de shampoo hizo contacto con su cabeza, y la puerta se estrelló.

"¡ESTÚPIDA RITSU!" Gritó Mio al final del pasillo.

"Oh, ella estará bien, más tarde." Dijo Ritsu.

"No lo sé… Creo que te pasaste con eso último!" Dijo Yui.

"Sólo está avergonzada." Dijo Ritsu.

"Creo que deberías disculparte" Dijo Azusa.

"A ella no le importa." Dijo Ritsu.

"Se veía muy molesta." Dijo Mugi.

Ritsu se sumergió y sopló creando burbujas en el agua. Las otras chicas la observaron, preocupadas. Podían decir que por la mirada de su cara, que en verdad estaba preocupada por Mio, sólo era demasiado cabeza hueca como para saber qué hacer. Arrugó sus cejas y repentinamente se salió de la bañera. Yui, Azusa y Mugi la observaron hasta que tomó una toalla y salió volando del cuarto de baño.

Ritsu caminó por el pasillo, con determinación. Estaba afuera del cuarto designado para ella y Mio por las vacaciones, cuando escuchó un gemido.

"¿Mio?" Dijo, irrumpiendo en la habitación. "¿Qué pasa, estás bien?"

Mio estaba agachada en el suelo, temblando, todavía con su toalla. Ritsu caminó hacia ella y puso una mano en su hombro. Mio se volteó, el miedo impreso en toda su cara.

"¡Ri-Ri-Ri-Ritsu! Estaba en-en-entrando a nuestra habitación, cuando… Escuché algo. ¡Enciende las luces!" Dijo Mio, sus manos sobre sus orejas.

Ritsu casi que corrió para encender las luces y regresó donde Mio.

"Ya, ya." Ritsu dijo, acariciando la cabeza de Mio." Está bien, está bien. Mira, no hay nada. Estás bien, Mio."

"¡Me asustó! Pensé que iba a comerme." Gimió Mio.

"Aquí no hay nada. Probablemente sólo fue el viento." Dijo Ritsu.

"S-Sí, sólo el viento. El viento no asusta. El viento no hace nada." Dijo Mio, claramente todavía asustada.

"Bien, Mio, vamos a ponerte ropa. Vas a pescar un resfriado de esta forma." Dijo Ritsu. Miró a Mio entras se ponía de pie. Su toalla se bajó sólo una pulgada abajo de su trasero y casi se desata alrededor de su pecho. Se quedó ahí parada por algunos segundos sólo mirándola. Sus ojos la recorrieron lentamente desde sus piernas hasta sus hombros. Mio se dio cuenta y la miró raro.

"¿Rit…su?" dijo.

"¿Huh? Oh, lo siento. Estaba, uh, distraída" Dijo Ritsu, moviendo su cabeza.

"Podría decir…" Dijo Mio, sonrojándose. "Ritsu, en el baño…"

"¡Ah, sobre eso! ¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor no te enojes conmigo! ¡Sólo bromeaba!" Dijo Ritsu, haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza.

"¿Enserio? ¿Sólo bromeabas? ¿No quisiste decir nada de eso?" Dijo Mio, sonando un poco decepcionada.

"Nop, ¡no quise decir nada de eso!" Ritsu dijo, sin sentir la decepción.

"Entonces… ¿qué le darías a mi cuerpo?" Preguntó Mio, gateando hasta Ritsu lentamente.

"¿Huh?" Ritsu le dio una mirada sin expresión.

"¿No…no le darías un diez? He estado ejercitándome últimamente para intentar ser más delgada para ti…" Dijo Mio, acercándose.

"¿Por qué? No me importa cómo te veas." Dijo Ritsu, aun desorientada.

"Intentaba ser más atractiva… así que, ¿sabes…?" Dijo Mio, en voz baja.

"¡Eres muy atractiva para mí, Mio! De hecho, nunca he conocido a una chica tan atractiva en mi vida. No te daría un diez, ¡te daría un veinte!" Dijo Ritsu, sonriendo.

"Pero… hemos estado juntas por… tres meses. ¿No es común que las parejas…? Tu sabes…" Dijo Mio, mirando hacia otro lado, sonrojándose.

"¡Oh ho ho! ¿Mi inocente Mio estaba teniendo pensamientos sucios ahora?" Dijo Ritsu, riéndose. "Vaya, vaya, en que niñita tan sucia te hemos convertido."

"¡Bueno! Es simplemente natural que alguien esté así, cuando está cerca de la persona que… tu sabes…" Dijo Mio.

"Hm… enserio… entonces si trato de hacer un movimiento contigo ahora… ¿te resistirías?" Preguntó Ritsu.

"Um… no sé… ¿no deberías crear el ambiente o algo?"

"Agh… que persona tan demandante." Suspiró Ritsu. "¿Sabes? Estoy algo cansada, no sé si realmente me siento como-"

Ritsu fue repentinamente abordada. Su toalla voló fuera de ella. Dos manos sostuvieron las muñecas de Ritsu firmemente. Su cabello estaba por toda su cara, pero supo que la cara de Mio estaba agitada. Ritsu sonrió.

"Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara." Gruñó Mio.

"Vaya, vaya, parece que te has convertido un poco en depredadora, ¿no?" Dice Ritsu. Mentalmente maldice que no puede mover sus manos, porque preferiría remover su flequillo de sus ojos para ver a Mio.

"¿Sabes, Mio? No lo hemos hecho desde hace tanto. Fue como sólo hace dos semanas." Ritsu señala.

"Lo sé… pero… hay un dilema ahora mismo." Dice Mio.

"No tengo ni idea de lo que 'dilema' significa." Dice Ritsu, intentando mantenerse indiferente mientras que Mio frota sus piernas con las de ella.

"Es un predicamento. El asunto es que… bueno… en el baño…" Dijo Mio, avergonzada.

"Te encendiste, ¿cierto? ¡Quién iba a saber que un cuerpo, justo como el mío, podría tener un poder tan destructivo como para que la Toda-Poderosa Mio admita que quiere tener sexo!" Ritsu rió. Sintió un pellizco en su estómago y gritó.

"Tú nunca te callas. Lee el ambiente, ¿podrías?" Dijo Mio, suspirando.

"Aght, incluso cuando estás caliente abusas de mí. Apuesto a que hay un programa de eso. Diez años más tarde, "Esposa abusada número 203, ¡Ritsu Akiyama!" Y yo estaré toda cortada, con un ojo negro en mis ropas harapientas y tu estarás como," Ritsu hace su voz tan grave como la de un hombre, "¡Hey perra, vaya y hágame un sandwich! ¡Y traiga cerveza mientras va!"

"Mi voz no es tan grave y nunca lo será. ¿Y desde cuando yo hablo así?" Dijo Mio. "Oh, como sea, ya no me siento como para hacerlo… creo que iré a la cama."

"¿Sabes, Mio? Antes que nada me gustaría decir algo. Cuando vayas al baño, espera unos segundos y después mira al retrete." Dijo Ritsu, sonriendo.

"¿Huh? ¿Por qué?" Dijo Mio, sintiendo que algo horrible podría pasar.

"Sólo hazlo"

Ritsu dijo, quitándosela de encima.

"Como sea…" Dijo Mio, tomando algunas prendas y caminando hacia el baño.

Vino tres minutos después con una mirada extraña en su cara. Miró a Ritsu por algunos segundos, quien sólo sonreía con un aire de suficiencia. Ritsu estaba recostada sobre una de las camas, sus pies colgando del borde, leyendo un manga.

"¿Mi periodo vino…?" Dijo Mio, casi en una pregunta.

"Lo sé." Dijo Ritsu, arrogante.

"¿Cómo lo supiste…?"

"Por favor, Mio. ¿Te conozco desde hace cuántos años ahora? Es fácil saber cuándo vas a tener tu periodo. Digo, personalmente no me molesta _tanto_ el sabor de la sangre, creo que depende de la persona, pero sabía que tú probablemente estarías avergonzada después." Dijo Ritsu, encogiendo un poco sus hombros.

Mio la miró y después sonrió. Caminó hacia Ritsu y se sentó a su lado. Ritsu la miró, y le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Enserio me conoces muy bien, ¿no?" Dijo Mio.

"Claro que sí. Es mi deber como tu eterna guardiana." Dijo Ritsu.

"Aunque… debes despedirte de ese manga vampiro. Probablemente sea lo más raro que te haya escuchado decir. "No me importa _tanto_ el sabor de la sangre."." Dijo Mio, tomando el manga de Ritsu, Vampire Knight. Ritsu agarró el aire en donde el manga había estado y se quejó.

"Venga ya, estoy cansada." Dijo Mio, suspirando. Bostezó, intentando probar su punto.

"Bien, bien. Vamos a la cama." Ritsu dijo. Mio empezó a ponerse las mantas y acomodarse en la cama de Ritsu. Ritsu se volteó y la miró. "Muy asustada para dormir en tu propia cama."

"¡Ca-Calla! ¡No estoy asustada! Sólo quería…" Mio se volteó, pero no lo suficientemente rápido porque Ritsu igual vio su sonrojo.

"Sólo querías…" Dijo Ritsu, intentando hacer que Mio continuara.

"Quería… dormir contigo. Aunque no estuviera… eh… "durmiendo contigo"." Dijo Mio.

"¡Aww! ¡Eres demasiado tierna!" Dijo Ritsu, rodeando con sus brazos a Mio fuertemente. "Está bien, dejaré que duermas conmigo. Pero sabes… Creo que esto debería llamarse cucharita[1]. ¡Por fin descubrí por qué le dicen cucharita! ¡Busqué en el Diccionario Urbano!" Dijo Ritsu, acercando más la espalda de Mio a su pecho.

"Cállate." Dijo Mio.

"¿Una última cosa… por favor?" Ritsu susurró en su oreja. Mio tuvo que controlarse para no reír, porque hacía cosquillas.

"¿Qué es?" Dijo Mio, con una insinuación de risa en su voz.

"Te…amo." Dijo Ritsu.

Mio se congeló por un segundo, y después se acurrucó cariñosamente más cerca de Ritsu. Tomó los brazos de Ritsu alrededor de su estómago y sonrió, durmiéndose.

"También te amo."Dijo, antes de caer profunda.

.

.

[1] En inglés dice "Spooning", que explica las frases siguientes. En español no hay traducción. Sería como cucharita.


	2. Chapter 2

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Y ahora Mio y Ritsu estaban teniendo su primera pelea. Su primera pelea real, así era. No como aquellas pequeñitas en las que Ritsu hacía algo estúpido. Nadie querría realmente pasar por la primera vez para esto, pero ahora Ritsu y Mio estaban pasando por esto. Llevaban como dos meses en la universidad. Atendían a universidades diferentes pero aun les quedaba relativamente cerca de la casa.

La mayoría de gente que las conocía hubiera pensado que la causante de su primera pelea sería por culpa de Ritsu, pero fue por Mio.

"¡¿No podrías haber dicho por lo menos que tenías un novio?" Gritó Ritsu, moviendo sus brazos en el aire.

"Entonces probablemente hubieran querido conocerlo." Dijo Mio tímidamente.

"Entonces les hubieras dicho que él estaba muy ocupado con la universidad. ¡Si lo peor pasara, podría vestirme como un chico y hacer mi voz más grave!" Gritó Ritsu. Caminó por el cuarto de Mio con mucha fuerza y su cara roja por la rabia.

"Perdón… Sólo no lo hice." A Mio no se le ocurría nada para decir.

"Oh, no querías que ellos me conocieran, ¿es eso? ¡No querías estar avergonzada en frente de tus amigos de universidad! ¿Es así? Si lo es, sólo házmelo saber, ¡y me quito de tu camino!" Dijo Ritsu.

"No… es que… tu sabes… eres una…"

¿Qué? ¿Soy qué? ¡Una chica! ¿No les querías decir a los demás que eras _yuri_? ¿Es desagradable?" Gritó Ritsu. "Ya sé, ¿estás horrorizada con la idea de que te los demás sepan que te gustan las mujeres?"

"¡No! ¡Nunca dije eso!" Mio dijo, preocupada.

"¡No tienes que decirlo! No es natural, ¿cierto? ¡Sólo estás pretendiendo estar conmigo! ¿Es como un chiste entre tus amigos de la Uni y tú? Jajaja esa estúpida Ritsu nunca se dará cuenta, ¿no? ¡Tú no la amas, por qué no le dices, Mio!" Dijo Ritsu, burlándose.

"¡Ritsu!" Mio espetó. "¡Te amo! ¡Te amo más que a nadie o más que a cualquier cosa!"

"Pero no le puedes contar a nadie de nosotras, ¿huh?" Dijo Ritsu, bajando un poquito su tono. "¿Quieres saber algo? ¡Ya les he dicho a todos los de mi Uni! Incluso si la mayoría de ellos no se lo toma bien, ¡para mí está bien!"

"Lo siento, Ritsu. Yo sólo... Sólo…" Mio tenía algunas lágrimas ya formándose en sus ojos. "No iré a esa estúpida fiesta, ¿está bien?"

"¡No, no es sobre la fiesta, Mio! ¡No debiste haber aceptado en primera instancia! Podrías haber hecho muchas otras cosas, ¡pero aceptaste! ¡Incluso sonriendo! ¡No supiste que yo estaba caminando detrás de ti! ¡Te veías súper asustada cuando te volteaste!" Dijo Ritsu con una voz sarcásticamente enojada. "Tal vez ni siquiera me hubiera molestado. Sólo hubiera seguido caminando, y tú podrías haber ido a tu estúpida fiestita y buscarte un buen novio. Y después yo recibiría una llamada a media noche 'Lo siento, Ritsu, pero nuestro se acabó. Encontré a un chico genial y nos casaremos y tendremos hijos. Lo siento, pero no podría hacer nada de esto contigo' Entonces yo quedaría con el corazón roto. Oh, ¡qué inteligente eres Mio para ingeniarte un plan así!"

"Pero ellos estaban rogándome y no quería desilusionarlos." Mio dijo, mirando hacia sus manos.

"Porque sería muuuuuuuy horrible decirles que no." Dijo Ritsu, cruzando sus brazos. ¿Sabes qué? Ve a esa estúpida fiesta. Ya no me importa."

"Hu… ¿qué? ¿Por qué?" Dijo Mio.

"Encuentra un buen novio, porque lo nuestro ya fue. Estoy rompiendo contigo." Dijo Ritsu.

"Rit… rom…¿rompiendo?" Mio se congeló, confundida.

"Sip. ¡No estarás atada por mí ni nada de eso! Cásate y ten hijos." Dijo Ritsu de manera violenta.

"Pe-Pero… ¿rompiendo?" Mio aun no había salido de su estupor.

"Entonces, creo que me voy yendo." Dijo Ritsu, cambiando sus pies de dirección y caminando por la puerta. Unos segundos después Mio escuchó la puerta cerrarse de golpe.

"¿Rompiendo… con Ritsu?" Mio dijo, finalmente procesándolo. "¡Espera, Ritsu! ¡Espera!"

Mio abrió la puerta de su cuarto y corrió por el pasillo. Corrió por la calle sin siquiera molestarse en ponerse unos zapatos o una chaqueta. Corrió alrededor de quince metros pero nunca la encontró. No supo que Ritsu también había salido corriendo por todo el camino.

Más tarde esa noche ella esperó recibir un mensaje de texto o una llamada de disculpa o para decir que las cosas saldrían bien, pero no llegó esa noche.

Ni la siguiente.

Ni la noche siguiente.

Ni tampoco la siguiente.

.

UN MES DESPUÉS.

**Punto de vista de Ritsu.**

_Ni siquiera trató de traerme de vuelta, en lo absoluto. Creo que en verdad fui sólo una especie de juguete para ella…y yo que creí que la conocía bien… Soy una clase nueva de estúpida, ¿no?_ Ritsu pensó, sentada en su habitación.

Estaba haciendo un poco de tareas, pero no podía concentrarse del todo. Le había puesto unos trabajos durante las vacaciones de primavera, y no había hecho nada en los tres días de descanso que llevaba. Tendría que volver a hacer ese trabajo para su clase.

A pesar de haber terminado con Mio Ritsu pensaba en ella constantemente. Esa noche que terminaron, pensó que Mio iba a tratar de ubicarla al menos, y de alguna forma, hacer que el final de la relación fuese menos doloroso. Era mucho peor que Mio no hubiera intentado hablar con ella nunca más. Siendo la terca persona que era, Ritsu tampoco lo intentó. De hecho, sólo se molestó y se molestó más y se comportó de una forma más agresiva con Mio. Las prácticas de la banda se volvieron menos divertidas, Ritsu no hacía más que tocar la batería con rabia. Bueno, la verdad había mejorado pues ahora mantenía el mismo ritmo y no confundía a las demás.

Ritsu miró su tarea. Había decidido convertirse en profesora de música. Resolvió que amaba la música un montón, y sería divertido pasar su conocimiento a los más jóvenes. Las clases habían probado ser algo difíciles, pero Ritsu pudo con ellas. A menudo había tenido a Mio con ella para animarla y acompañarla, pero normalmente se iba después de diez minutos.

Estaba escuchando en la radio "Pictures of you" por The Last Goodnight. Golpeó el ritmo con su lápiz. Se recostó en su silla y miró alrededor a su habitación. Si alguien entrara definitivamente pensaría que todavía estaba con Mio. Había algunas fotografías de Mio alineadas en su aparador. Había muchas más fotos de Ritsu y Mio pegadas en la puerta. Había decenas de fotos de Ritsu y Mio y algunas con más personas sobre su muro. Ritsu se volteó de nuevo a su escritorio y miró a su fotografía favorita. Era sólo Mio sentada en una silla de playa con un libro, riendo.

_Pictures of You_

_Pictures of Me_

_Hung upon the wall for the world to see_

_Pictures of You Pictures of me_

_Reminds us all of what we used to be_

Ritsu tomó aquella foto y la abrazó en su pecho. La noche en que las cosas entre ella y Mio terminaron, no había llorado. Ahora sintió algo brotando de sus ojos. No quería dejar las lágrimas caer, quería permanecer fuerte. Sintió que su cuerpo temblaba un poco y después una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

_Confess to me, every secret moment  
Every stolen promise you believed  
Confess to me, all that lies between us  
All that lies between you and me_

Ritsu perdió su control. Lloró en silencio. Lloró todas las lágrimas que había querido derramar aquella noche. Lloró todas las lágrimas que quería llorar desde ese día hasta ahora. Lloró por treinta minutos seguidos. Después se limpió su nariz y ojos, se miró en el espejo, arregló su apariencia y bajó las escaleras para ir a por un vaso de agua.

Al día siguiente que se fue para la práctica de la banda, estaba escuchando música con su iPod y masticaba una goma de mascar. Llevaba una chaqueta y unos jeans holgados, así que se veía algo masculina.

Dio una miradita alrededor, y notó que Mio estaba en frente de las miembros de la banda y se veían mortificadas. Se retiró sus audífonos y los dejó alrededor de su cuello.

"¿Qué hay?" Preguntó Ritsu.

"¡Ritsu-senpai! ¡Tienes que decirle a Mio que se quede! ¡Quiere retirarse de la banda!" Dijo Azusa.

"¿Huh? ¿Por qué?" Ritsu preguntó, ni un poco confundida. _Claro que ella no se va a quedar… no puede soportarme más._

"Dijo que no podía concentrarse bien, ¡y que sería mejor para la banda si ella nos deja!" Dijo Yui.

"Es cierto… En verdad has estado como perdida en estos días, Mio-san." Dijo Ritsu, intentando que sonara agresivo. "Bueno, no es nuestra decisión. Si ella quiere irse, nadie puede impedírselo. No queremos atarla, ¿cierto?" Prácticamente escupió la última parte.

Mio se veía casi como si sus palabras no la hubiesen afectado. Continuó mirando para abajo, y ni siquiera se molestó.

"Ajam… bueno, me siento como si las estuviera atando para no progresar… así que sólo me iré ahora…" Dijo Mio, y se volteó hacia la puerta. Tomó su iPod y lo acomodó en sus orejas. Caminó fuera del cuarto y cerró la puerta después. Ritsu la observó hasta que se perdió. Giró y se dirigió a su batería.

"¿Vamos a practicar o no? No puede ser tan duro encontrar un bajista." Dijo Ritsu.

"Ritsu-senpai…uhmm…" Azusa intentó decir algo.

"¿Qué? Escuchen, no la vamos a traer de vuelta." Dijo Ritsu, restándole importancia con un movimiento de hombros.

"No... Ricchan, estás llorando." Dijo Yui con una mirada de preocupación en su cara.

Ritsu se congeló por un segundo, con una mirada rarita por su cara. Puso un dedo debajo de su ojo y había agua emanando.

"Oh… creo que sí." Ritsu dijo, sonriendo. No era un buen signo de todos modos. Sus amigas la miraron con horror.

"Creo que es algo del interés de ambas, intenta arreglar las cosas con Mio-chan. " Mugi dijo, palmeando gentilmente su hombro.

"¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?" Ritsu rompió el toque sin proponérselo. Mugi sabía que estaba en un estado frágil y no lo tomó como una ofensa.

"Está bien… escúchame…" Dijo Mugi, haciéndoles señitas a Azusa y Yui para que se acercaran.

**Punto de vista de Mio.**

Ritsu no intentó contactarla de ninguna forma. Cuando la banda tenía prácticas no hablaban más que lo necesario. Mio le robaba constantes miradas, pero no estaba segura si debía hablarle o no.

Yui, Azusa y Mugi notaron la creciente distancia entre las dos, pero pensaron que sería mejor intentar y dejar que las cosas las arreglaran ellas. Vacilando les hablaban, porque Mio no respondería de la forma correcta o Ritsu sólo les diría algo brusco y se escabulliría.

Mio tomó una decisión aquel mes. Era demasiado incómodo seguir estando en la banda por más tiempo.

"Hey chicas… tenemos que hablar." Dijo Mio, en una práctica en la que Ritsu aun no llegaba.

"¿Dónde está tu bajo, Mio-senpai? Necesitamos practicar." Dijo Azusa.

"Escuchen… Um, bueno, he estado realmente ocupada con los trabajos de la Universidad y todo eso… y las cosas por acá se están volviendo incómodas así que… me salgo de la banda." Dijo Mio, viendo cómo las caras se alargaban. "No es tan difícil encontrar un bajista, y de necesitarlo, le pueden enseñar a alguien".

"¡Pero Mio-chan! ¡Hemos estado tocando juntas por cuatro años! ¿Cómo te puedes salir?"Gritó Yui.

"Yo sólo… Creo que sería mejor para la banda si me voy y me reemplazan. No he estado muy concentrada en lo que es mejor para la banda y eso." Dijo Mio.

Sólo entonces, Ritsu entró, con una gran burbuja de chicle y los audífonos puestos. Caminó hacia adentro, puso su mochila por ahí y escaneó el cuarto. Acomodó sus audífonos alrededor de su cuello. Notó las caras deprimidas, y la de Mio de ansiedad.

"¿Qué hay?" Dijo Ritsu.

"¡Ritsu-senpai! ¡Tienes que decirle a Mio que se quede! ¡Quiere retirarse de la banda!" Dijo Azusa.

"¿Huh? ¿Por qué?" Ritsu preguntó, pareciendo un poquito confundida.

"Dijo que no podía concentrarse bien, ¡y que sería mejor para la banda si ella nos deja!" Dijo Yui.

"Es cierto… En verdad has estado como perdida en estos días, Mio-san." Dijo Ritsu. "Bueno, no es nuestra decisión. Si ella quiere irse, nadie puede impedírselo. No queremos atarla, ¿cierto?".

Mio se encogió por las violentas palabras de Ritsu. Mantuvo su cabeza para el piso e intentó ignorar el pulsante dolor en su pecho.

"Ajam… bueno, me siento como si las estuviera atando para no progresar… así que sólo me iré ahora…" Dijo Mio, y se volteó hacia la puerta. Tomó su iPod y lo acomodó en sus orejas. Caminó fuera del cuarto y cerró la puerta después.

(Piensa en aquella canción "Breakeven" por The Script sonando ahora, como en una película)

En el segundo en que la puerta se cerró empezó a correr. Lágrimas fluyendo sin control por su cara. Su iPod estaba a todo volumen, así que no podía oír a la gente de las aceras señalándola y susurrando cosas. Mantuvo su cabeza abajo así que no pudo ver a nadie, y nadie pudo ver su cara en aquel estado tan lamentable. Corrió por las calles, todo no siendo más que un borrón para ella. No parecía que corriera lo suficientemente rápido, pero sus miembros nunca parecieron cansarse. Por fin llegó a su casa y corrió a su habitación. Se arrojó en su cama y lloró con más fuerza. Sus piernas ahí sí se sintieron cansadas y Mio tuvo un severo dolor de cabeza. Su nariz no paraba, sus ojos estaban hinchados y no se podía mover. Se quedó recostada en la cama por un tiempo. No estaba segura cuánto, pero sí que había sido mucho, porque el sol se estaba ocultando. Se sentó y miró a través de la ventana. El cielo estaba de un anaranjado agradable, púrpura, y un patrón amarillo. Ayudó a acompasar su corazón herido. De repente su cara fue golpeada por una roca.

"¡OW!" Gritó, frotando su frente.

"Oh… Olvidé que dejas la ventana abierta estos días." Dijo una voz bajo Mio. Se inclinó por el borde de la ventana y miró abajo.

"¿Ritsu…?" Dijo Mio, confundida.

"La única e irrepetible. Oh, ¡y no olvides mis mosqueteras!" Dijo Ritsu, señalando a Azusa, Yui y Mugi. Cada una llevaba su instrumento correspondiente, excepto Ritsu. Ella tenía una grabadora en su hombro y un micrófono.

"¿Qué… estás haciendo aquí?" Dijo Mio, aun confundida.

"Sólo espera un momento." Dijo Ritsu, poniendo la grabadora en el suelo. Hundió el botón de _play _ y dijo. "Uno… ¡uno, dos tres!"

Mugi empezó a tocar el piano mientras que la grabadora hacía la parte de la batería.

"You kiss me, kill me, push me, pull me, leave me wanting more." Cantó Ritsu por el micrófono. La canción no era realmente adecuada para su voz, pero igual sonaba bastante decente. Mio no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

"You keep your promises back behind the bedroom door. You hit me harder than I ever have been hit before. I don't know why." Ritsu miró hacia arriba a Mio todo el tiempo mientras cantaba.

"Baby, baby, long before I met you I was Crazy, crazy to forget you!" Ritsu cerró sus ojos e hizo un puño y después lo deshizo poniendo su mano al frente de su cara. Mio se rió de lo idiota que se veía en ese momento. Ritsu la miró y le sonrió.

"But just, maybe, what you see is what you get for sure. Can't take this anymore."

Mio se encontró a sí misma zapateando el ritmo de la canción y asintiendo con la cabeza.

"If you can feel it when it comes down. And you can see it coming around and around. If you believe this is a moment, control it. You feel it getting better, back where we belong."

Mio disfrutó el resto de la canción, con las extrañas danzas de Ritsu. Se encontró riendo un montón. Por un tiempo, se olvidó de que Ritsu y ella habían terminado, y sintió como si su corazón fuera llevado por el aire. Se sentía llena por dentro, como si nunca hubiera existido un vacío allí. Cuando la canción terminó, Ritsu miró a Mio sonriendo.

"Entonces, uh… eso significa que, ¿volverías conmigo?" Ritsu preguntó, tímidamente.

"¿Huh?" Dijo Mio. "Oh, claro. ¿Por qué no?" Sonrió.

"¡Enserio!" La cara de Ritsu brilló. Mio se rió un poquito. "Espera, cierra tus ojos."

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Sólo hazlo!" Ritsu avanzó en dirección al muro.

"Bueno, como sea."

Mio cerró sus ojos y esperó. Se balanceó incómoda ante la brisa de la ventana. Después de unos segundos sintió una mano en su brazo y luego labios presionados contra los suyos. Medio abrió sus ojos y vio a Ritsu. Sonrió dentro del beso y enterró sus dedos entre los cabellos de Ritsu. El beso se tornó más apasionado, y Ritsu movió su lengua adentro. En algún punto Ritsu pareció volverse más ruda. Mio pensó que escuchaba algunos gritos pero los ignoró.

Finalmente se separaron, y Ritsu se colgó del marco de la ventana hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

"Hey Mio, no me dejes ir." Ritsu susurró en la oreja de Mio.

"¿Huh? ¿Por qué?" Dijo Mio. Después se volvió consciente de los gritos.

"¡Ricchan, no te caigas! ¡Aguanta!" Yui gritó.

"¿Huh…?" Mio miró por el borde para ver las piernas de Ritsu colgando en el aire.

"Uhm… ¿crees que puedes meterme a tu cuarto?" Preguntó Ritsu, incómoda. Mio la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella rápido.

"¿Cómo hiciste para llegar hasta aquí?" Preguntó Mio, suspirando.

"Lo he hecho antes, lo sabes…" Dijo Ritsu.

"Sip, me acuerdo" Mio suspiró otra vez.

"Venga, deja de suspirar, ¡Seamos felices! ¡Vamos a una cita!" Dijo Ritsu, impaciente.

"Huh… pero… ¿sabes qué? Está bien. ¡Vamos!" Dijo Mio, sonriendo, permitiéndose ser arrastrada por Ritsu.

La última canción fue "Back to where we belong" by The Last Goodnight


End file.
